Unloved
by Pinkbookworm7
Summary: My name is Johanna Mason and I am unloved. I was never meant to love, or be loved. If I was never meant to love, then why do I have feelings for Peeta Mellark?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I know this is really short but it is basically a prologue to see if you guys like it and want to see more...if you guys like it, review and I'll start posting chapters...if not, this will be scrapped!**

I stare at him, wondering when I started having these feelings, and why. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, he was spoken for. I'm not supposed to fall in love with anyone, I'm Johanna Mason! I don't do "love". I'm sarcastic and cruel. I love no one, and no one loves me. This is the way things are supposed to be. But if that's true, then why is this happening?

My name is Johanna Mason.

I don't love.

I was never meant to.

If that's true, then why am I falling in love with Peeta Mellark?

Peeta, who is sweet, kind, and can paint.

Peeta, who loves, and is loved.

With me.

The thought is impossible to think, and yet I find myself wondering...

What would it be like?

**A/N:What do you guys think?Do you want to see more?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here's the official first chapter, please review! For what I have planned, there will probably only be a few more chapters, unless you guys convince me to continue...by the way, I do not own The Hunger Games!**

I walk down the hallway and peek my head in the door. "Hi brainless! How's baby brainless?" Katniss laughs an gazes fondly at Gale, her brand new baby boy. "He's doing fine Johanna. Can you go see if Rue is awake from her nap yet?" I nod, then head further down the hallway to Rue's room. I moved in with Katniss and Peeta 6 years ago, when Rue was born. Just two weeks ago Katniss had Gale.

I pop my head into Rue's room and see her sitting on her bed, playing with her favorite threadbare doll. She spots me and yells, "Jo!", running to me and giggling. "Little brainless!" I yell, scooping her up and putting her on my shoulders. This just makes her giggle more. As I'm running around with her on my shoulders, I notice Peeta walk in. "You're so good with her Johanna," he begins. "It will be good experience when you finally have kids of your own." I snort at this. "Yeah right, like anyone would ever have kids with me. I'm mean, sarcastic, uncaring, and I'm Johanna freakin' Mason!" I laugh at how well I summed up my entire personality. "You don't really believe that, do you?" He asks, his eyes softening and a peculiar expression on his face. "I certainly don't believe that's all there is to Johanna Mason." At this he walks out, leaving me puzzled. What does he mean by that? He's never said anything like this before, why now? I'm puzzled by this, but I decide it was nothing and I shrug it off and decide not to think about it.

The next morning I awake to the delicious smell of frying meat and baking bread. I walk out into the kitchen where Peeta is cooking breakfast and Rue is coloring at the table. I sit down next to Rue who squeals, "Jo!" and say good morning to Peeta. "Hungry?" he asks. "What do you think?" I respond, which makes him laugh as he piles a plate high with bacon, sausages, pancakes, and fresh bread. As he leans down to put the plate in front of me, his arm brushes mine and I feel a weird, tingling feeling in my stomach. That was weird, what was that? I shrug and decide not to worry about it. I scarf my food down, as usual, until my plate is empty. I head down the hallway, Rue in tow, to see if Katniss is awake yet. Peeking in the door I spot a peacefully sleeping Katniss, so I do what anybody would do, I unleashed a hyper six year old. Rue goes running to her Mother screaming, "Mother! Mother! Wake up, come play with meeeeee!" I laughed to myself as a drowsy Katniss calls for me to come fetch Rue, then wait another minute before coming to her aid. "Are you excited for your big day?" Katniss asks Rue, once she is semi-conscious. For a second I'm puzzled, then I laugh at my stupidity because I almost forgot that today is Rue's birthday!

The three of us head to the kitchen to finish off the breakfast as Peeta gets ready for work. As he walks towards the door to leave, Rue runs up to him. "Daddy, where are you going? Can't you stay here with me?" she pouts. He bends down so he is face to face with her and gives her a big hug. "I have to go to the bakery for a little bit, but I'll be back in time for your party, and I'll have your cake!" At this, she brightens a bit, and waves as he leaves. Rue skips off to her room to get dressed in her party clothes, her favorite yellow dress. Katniss and I spend the rest of the day alternating between tending to Gale and Rue and setting up for Rue's party, which will just be an intimate gathering. At five o'clock on the dot Peeta walks in the door with a giant 3-tier cake, spotted with yellow frosting flowers that look like they have just been picked. Rue gazes at it in wonder, but is shooed away by Katniss before she can sneak a taste. I've always wondered (though I'd never admit it) how Peeta makes such beautiful cakes, how his hands have such a delicate touch. The knock on the door, signaling the arrival of our guests, breaks into my thoughts.

I walk into the living room in time to see Haymitch, Effie, Annie, Finn, Delly Cartwright and her children, and Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy sitting there, mingling, and eating the food we set up. Peeta walks in the room, looking flustered. "Johanna, can you help me in the kitchen?" I nod, and follow him over to Rue's cake, where some of the frosting seems to have been wiped off one side of the cake. He hands me what looks like a knife with rounded edges, "An icing spatula," he explains, and says, "I'm going to put the frosting on, I need you to smooth it down." I nod, following him, smoothing down the icing as soon as he puts it on the cake. We are working so close together our heads are touching, side by side. All of a sudden, he turns towards me, his lips an inch from mine, and he grabs my face with those delicate hands I secretly admire, and pulls me towards him for a kiss.


End file.
